Astro Morpher
1= |-| 2= |-| The Astro Morpher was a wrist-mounted gadget worn by the five core Space Rangers, developed on KO-35 and given to the former Turbo Rangers by Andros. These featured a more utilitarian design and were the first multi-functional Morphers, utilized for summoning the team’s vehicles and Zords as well as morphing and communication via entering 3-digit codes into a numerical keypad. Alternative to the Astro Morphers, the Super Mega Rangers used Legendary Ranger Keys provided by Gosei to assume the corresponding Ranger forms as a Legendary Ranger Mode. Morphing Sequences and other codes It should be noted, that in the show, the only code ever seen used is "3-3-5", the other codes, while seen listed on the morpher, are never entered. The toy version also has another code programmed in allowing the user to play a "Simon Says" type game where the morpher calls out a number, and the player enters the number. This continues in an increasingly faster manner, and has four "lives" (the red lights) that allow the player four mistakes. The code for the game is 9-1-2. There is also a "sound icon" button to alert the Rangers. * 3-3-5: the input code that enables the user to morph into a Power Ranger. * 2-5-9: the input code to summon the Ranger's Galaxy Glider. * 7-6-1: input code ordering Megaship to deploy the Mega Tank. * 1-0-8: input code to link up with D.E.C.A. * 5-4-1: the input code to summon the Astro Megazord. To morph, the Rangers would call “Let’s Rocket!”, open their Morphers’ lids, and enter the code ‘3-3-5-Enter’. According to T.J.'s Identity Crisis, pressing the button "0" will teleport the Rangers to the last known location. Morph Red 06 In Space - Andros Morphing 01.jpg|Andros Red Space Ranger Morph 2.jpg Red Space Ranger Morph.jpg Pink 06 In Space - Cassie Morphing 01.jpg|Cassie Pink Space Ranger Morph 2.jpg Pink Space Ranger Morph 1.jpg Black 06 In Space - Carlos Morphing 01.jpg|Carlos Black Space Ranger Morph 2.jpg Black Space Ranger Morph 1.jpg Blue 06 In Space - T.J. Morphing 01.jpg|T.J Blue Space Ranger Morph 2.jpg Blue Space Ranger Morph 1.jpg Yellow 06 In Space - Ashley Morphing 01.jpg|Ashley Yellow Space Ranger Morph 2.jpg Yellow Space Ranger Morph 1.jpg Notes * The first morphing sequence by all 5 of the Space Rangers showcase the Ranger's human identity with their eyes closed before opening them to look at the screen prior to the morph. This was never repeated for subsequent morphing instances in the show, likely due to the sequence timing lasting for too long. Zhane never received a headshot because of this. ** This sequence appeared in both episodes of their team ups with the Galaxy Rangers, using stock footage. This resulted in an inconsistency, due to Carlos' new hairstyle during the episodes. * In the second part of the morphing sequence, it is actually Megaranger footage. Instead of showing "MEGA(COLOR) READY," it is replaced with "MORPHING COMPLETE" with the text being the respective Ranger's color. The "OK" on the visors are also omitted. This is the same with Zhane's morph. * Though not the first wrist-mounted morpher, it is the first one to be only one piece as previous wrist morphers were two piece ones. * The Astro Morpher was voiced by an uncredited Samuel Pop Aning (who also portrayed the I.N.E.T. technician Pop in Megaranger, and later Whacker Wilson in "Lost & Found in Translation") using the same voice clip as its counterpart, the Degitaizer. See Also Category: in Space Category:Morpher Category:MMPR saga morphers Category:Arsenal (In Space)